A navigation apparatus is known from Japanese Laid-open Patent Publication No. 2006-275673, for example, which obtains position information of other vehicles, which are capable of communicating with the own vehicle, via vehicle-to-vehicle communication, etc., and displays the obtained position information of other vehicles on a display apparatus of the own vehicle.
However, according to the technique disclosed in Japanese Laid-open Patent Publication No. 2006-275673, a driver of the own vehicle can recognize the current positions of other vehicles, but cannot predict destinations of these vehicles. During a traffic jam, etc., the driver of the own vehicle may be interested in where the surrounding vehicles are headed (i.e., the destination of the surrounding vehicles).
Accordingly, it is an object in one aspect of the invention to provide a destination information provision server, etc., that can transmit information to an information providing target vehicle, and the information is indicative of destinations of other vehicles that travel on the same link as the information providing target vehicle.